


TUMBLR MACHINE BROKE

by BlueCubes



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film), Gravity Falls, The Lorax (2012), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Cussing, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Out of Character, Swearing, Way out of character, Yaoi, bad, cross-over, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCubes/pseuds/BlueCubes
Summary: The boys meet up and share a tender moment with each other.





	TUMBLR MACHINE BROKE

Black Hat, the Once-ler, Tony, and Bill Cipher materialized in a skeezy hotel room. How? Who cares, it's a fanfiction, stupid shit happens all the time in these. There were gunshots on the walls, which had dirt caked onto them. It was awful.

"The fuck is this shit" asked the Once-ler

"Idk lol" Tony replied. "I'm just a clock guy."

"Oh shit" they all said. "We basically the same person, but not. We a buncha assholes."

"Wanna fuck" Black Asshat inquired.

"Aight lets fuck then lmao" Billy said.

"Deadass." the men said in unison.

Their clothes vaporized off of all four of them. They got to keep their top hats though, 'cept for Tony because he doesnt wear one. The men flopped onto the bed and went at it.

The Once-ler got a tentacle dick up his ass. His prostate had a good day. Tone-Tone and Billy Bob made out. It was hot. Everyone got dicks up the ass and in the mouth. By the end of their sexy orgy, they were all covered in cum, which in reality is fucking impossible, but it's a fanfiction so it's all good in the hood.

"Aight we fucked we happy" The Oncester said.

They then downed wine and whiskey. Delicious.


End file.
